


Golden Eyes, Brown Hair, and Pigtails

by Godisbisexual



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adoption, Angst, Cute, Destiel - Freeform, F/F, F/M, First SABRIEL fic, Fluff, I will add tags as I go, M/M, Mary Lives, Not Beta Read, Sabriel - Freeform, adoption au, coffee shop AU, domestic AU, homophobic assholes, ish, john is a asshole, very gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-06 19:37:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3146132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Godisbisexual/pseuds/Godisbisexual
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel and Sam have just gotten married and are unsure what to do next.  They both have good jobs and a beautiful house but what's missing in their life???!!!!</p><p> Or in which Gabriel and Sam decide to adopt a kid.</p><p>Authors note: so this is my first Sabriel fanfiction so please don't judge too harshly also I will try and update as much as possible, enjoy!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Golden Eyes, Brown Hair, and Pigtails

Grabbing a jacket and the key to the apartment he had just bought, because his brother had moved in with his boyfriend Castiel, Sam headed out the door and started down the stairs to go to the small coffee shop directly across the street from the apartment complex.  The apartment building was fairly nice, but older, and made completely of brick the real upside to living here was that it was about ten minutes from campus.  He was finally done unpacking and felt he deserved a break after two weeks of nothing but packing and unpacking from one place to another.  Thankfully Dean had let him keep the furniture from their old place saying Cas had plenty so he didn't have to worry about buying anything new.

Sam had been intrigued by the shop that was always bustling with business, people going in and leaving constantly.  Crossing the road on a busy Palo Alto street took about ten minutes waiting for the crosswalk to give him the go ahead to cross which furthered his anxiousness to see if the Coffee place, that he now had the name of, "Archangel Gabriel's Small Slice O' Heaven" was any good.

Walking inside he was assaulted with the scent of a million different goodies, and he felt tension from the past couple weeks ease away at the home like atmosphere.

"Gabriel's", as Sam had been calling it for short, was perfect.  It wasn't a busy as Sam would have thought there were people inside but they provided a comfortable buzz from their conversations.  The room was painted a cream color with small pink flowers painted on the walls with steams leading to the floor every couple feet.  The lights that hung about six inches down from the ceiling were small light bulbs with a metal circles around them with a floral like pattern engraved in the metal brightened up the room to the perfect amount of light that if he were to work on school assignments here he wouldn't get a head ache from struggling to see or from the lights being too florescent and bright.  The walls were lines with booths in between the flowers and where the first two booths should have been instead stood a small table surrounded by beanbags instead of stairs.  The rest of the café has tables with dark wood and matching chair.  By the cash register, which is covered in goodies and cute mugs, is a green door the same color as the stems of the flowers on the wall.

Sam heads towards the counter and looks up at the menu above a boy's head whose nametag that shines against the black of his apron and reads Kevin.  Deciding on just going with tea, instead of a coffee, and a banana muffin same heads over to a table in the center of the shop that has no people on either side of it. 

Sam is just getting out his computer to work on a paper from his Civil Litigation class when he sees a shorter man with almost honey colored hair that’s covered in flower heading his way with lollipop in his mouth.  He chooses to ignore the man unless he is spoken to first though not in the mood for conversation.

"Hello moose man," The guy looking to be in his early to mid-twenties burst out, "You are new around here so I have made it my duty to bring you your drink and muffin myself.  I'm Gabriel."

Sam not even making the connection to the name of the shop and to flabbergasted from seeing Gabriel's eyes, that look like someone trapped the sun going through whiskey, the says the first thing that pops into his mind "So are you a regular?  Or something?"

Gabriel chuckles with a mischievous, "You could say that kiddo."

"I'm maybe five years younger than you at most you can't call me _kiddo_. Not to mention I'm about taller than you" Sam spout out.

"Sure I can kiddo, you haven't given me a name and don’t bash the height. It's not my fault you’re a sasquatch. " Gabriel counters.

Sam can't help but smile at Gabriel's antics "Sam." He stated suddenly and placed his hand forward to shake Gabriel's hand.  Gabriel had other plans though and kissed Sam's hand with a wiggle of eyebrows.

"I see now you're a Samsquatch not a sasquatch.  I could climb you like a tree." Gabriel says sucking on his lollipop.

"Take me to dinner first.  Now I see why you came over here," Sam stumbles out "It wasn't to see the new kid in town, was it?"

"Nope," Gabriel makes a popping sound at the end, "But can you blame me for not letting a cutie like you walk out of my shop without my number.  Oh and I plan on it, taking you to dinner of course."

"Who say I consent," Sam laughs then realizes something that Gabriel had said, "Oh that makes since Gabriel like oh."

"Oh trust me you do I can see it in your eyes," He widens his own for emphasis, "and I see you finally are using that brain of yours."

 "Well you'll have to ask me first now won't you or you will never know," Sam smiles into his mug of tea, ignoring the last part, while taking a sip.  It's been a while since he has been on a date.  His last relationship hadn't worked out so well because his girlfriend tried to get him into all sorts of things.  Thankfully Dean got Sam out of that situation before it was too late.  Gabriel though he was cute and funny and maybe he was more ready for this than he had believed."

Sam watched as Gabriel's eyes light up considerable before his facial expression turned into a huge smirk.  "Okay Sammy boy will you kindly come on a date with me tonight at six." Gabriel breezed.

"Absolutely I will see you in the lobby of the Apartment building across the street at six unless you want me to pick you up but all I have is a bike." Sam smiles.

"Oh no I will pick you up wait tell you see my car she is a beauty." Gabriel sighs.

"You and my brother would get along fabulously he has a nineteen sixty-seven Chevy Impala." Sam laughs.

"Oh my god I'm drooling," Gabriel says looking at the ceiling eyes glazing over as he talks. "I might have to marry your brother, my Kali is good though too.  You know what's funny though my cousin's Boyfriend has a sixty-seven Impala too."  

"Shouldn't you be getting back to work?" Sam questions purpously avoiding talking more about cars.

"I should be but someone hasn't let me put my number in their phone yet," Gabriel accuses and sticks his nose in the air.  While Gabriel talks Sam just smiles to himself and hands over his phone and starts packing up his laptop.

"You all good?" Sam asks taking his phone back as Gabriel nods, and starts standing up.

"Why  are you leaving so soon my lovely Sammich." Gabriel pouts.

"Well it's been an hour and I haven't gotten anything done for my paper because some guy kept talking to me." Sam says walking out the door, "I'll see you at six."


End file.
